First Kiss
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alerts and Inferno's first kiss came under one of the most unusual of circumstances possible.
1. Chapter 1

This idea hit me at around eight at night, and I have kept my sister up typing this, so I would like at least three reviews. Pretty please. With a cherry on top? I'll even take flamers (to be given to Red Alert and Inferno as presents later)

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert stared at the message, wondering if he was the last. Silently he placed the data pad to one side, a tired sigh shaking his small frame as he attempted to concentrate. However, the words just kept coming back to haunt him.

_To Red Alert:_

_The owner of the sparkling school in which you attended was recently killed. We as the school kindly request your presence…_

Red Alert jerked as he heard the door hiss open. Inferno stood in the doorway, grinning widely. "Hey there Red, guess what?"

"You got planet leave."

"Yep. Wanna come with?"

"Sorry, I just received a message that I need to be doing something else during that time."

Inferno's head cocked curiously, but Red Alert didn't elaborate, and Inferno decided not to push. "Alright, but you're going to be missing out on a whole lot of fun." He warned, before leaving.

Red Alert shook his head. _I don't think getting drunk is fun._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sideswipe cursed as he dodged another blast. "Sunny, I told you not to make them mad!"

Sunstreaker snarled back, "Well, I didn't think he'd be the boss of an entire gang of natives!"

Inferno shoved them both into an alleyway, dragging along Jazz. "All three of you made them furious." Inferno snapped, hydraulics wheezing softly. "Sunstreaker for hitting them, Sideswipe for getting them riled up, and Jazz laughing at one of their prophets."

Jazz protested, "I didn't mean too. How was I supposed to know that today was the great prophets birthday!"

Inferno leaned backwards, against the wall as he muttered, "We're going to need help getting back to the Ark."

"Great idea, but in case you haven't noticed, only we managed to get planet leave."

"Nah, Red Alert did too, although he said he had something really important to do. I hope he won't mind too much about helping us out."

Inferno worriedly sent off a message.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert could of screamed with relief when a message came through on his pager. He was currently being backed into a corner by several of his school 'buddies' all of which were looking for a good reason to pound him into the ground. No one could believe that he had become a respected member of the community.

He opened the message quickly scanning it.

_Hey Red, sorry to disturb you, but the twins and Jazz created a small problem with the locals, and we need help in getting back to the Ark._

Red Alert sent up a prayer to Primus as he quickly darted out of the room, making his hasty apologies. _Inferno, you have no idea how much of a lifesaver you are right now._ He thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno flinched slightly as a message came onto his pager. He stared at it, hesitant to read it. The twins made a slightly impatient noise, and with a sigh, Inferno opened it.

_Inferno, I'll be more then happy to help. My business is all wrapped up, and I am currently headed towards your location. Please stand by unless it becomes necessary to move._

Inferno grinned up. "Red Alert's coming."

A heavy, relieved sigh escaped the twins. They had not been looking foreword to fighting their way to the Ark. Although both loved fighting, reveled in it, Prime would not of been pleased with the fact that they had hurt the natives. Sunstreaker began grumbling about his ego, to which Jazz snapped, "Ego's heal."

All four stiffened at the sound of a car driving nearby, and drew further back into the shadows. Red Alert's voice called out softly, "Inferno? Jazz? Twins?"

"We're here Red. Thanks for coming."

"Inferno, at that point in time I was more then happy to get away." Red Alert said sincerely. "They were all out to get me."

The twins snorted softly, figuring that Red Alert was once again exaggerating. Red Alert looked at Jazz, who shrugged. "We really managed to make the locals mad. Their combing the area for us everywhere."

Red Alert recalled to mind what all he knew about the locals. Not a lot, but these folks were reputed to be a very easy-going race, which meant they had done something drastic. "Well, lets move out, and come up with a plan as we go." Red Alert said glumly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert stiffened, his auditory receptors catching the faint noises before they did. "People are coming."

They all quickly crammed into a side alleyway. Twins in back, Jazz in the middle, Inferno and Red Alert up front. Soon voices could be heard.

Red Alert looked at Inferno as the voices got closer and closer. "Their going to search back here no matter what we do."

Inferno looked back, suddenly grinning broadly. "Not if we do this."

Red Alert blinked. "Do what?"

Inferno answered by shooting his leg out, hooking it around Red Alerts and pressing against the knees so that Red Alert found himself falling backwards. He caught the falling mech, holding Red Alert close and pressing his lips to Red Alerts.

The twins gaped, Jazz grinned, and Red Alerts CPU nearly shut off. The searchers stopped dead at the sight of the two kissing mechs, then quietly and quickly elbowed their way out. They were searching for five mechs, not two mechs who looked as if they were about to interface.

When they were gone, Inferno gallantly placed Red Alert on his feet, commenting, "Thanks Red. Sorry, but we needed to make it real."

Red Alert looked at him through optics that seemed to of gone two shades deeper. Then, Red Alert shook his head. "Of course." He muttered, softly. "Just next time, warn me."

"Oh, you didn't like it?" Inferno asked, something that Red Alert couldn't quiet identify flashed in the fire trucks optics.

"Inferno, how would you feel if you were knocked off your feet and then kissed?" Red Alert demanded.

Inferno blushed guiltily. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of, and I knew you wouldn't agree."

Red Alert was about to answer that, when he stopped mid-syllable. "Let's keep moving." He said instead, motioning them onwards.

Red Alerts spark trembled in its casing as Red Alert knew what a close call he had just had. A little more, and just a little longer, and Inferno would of found himself being pulled in for an interfacing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Almost to the Ark." Red Alert muttered, peering around a corner.

Inferno nodded, coming too close for Red Alert, who tried edging away. Inferno seemed to notice, for his optics became a shade darker, and he seemed about ready to say something. Then, he stopped himself, for once thinking better of it.

Red Alert heard the voices the same time as Inferno did. Their optics locked as the twins and jazz gazed around for someplace to hide. Red alert ushered them into a building that looked abandoned and empty. It was indeed.

Then, he took position at the very front of the door, Inferno following silently.

They waited in silence, as Inferno tired to figure out what to say. After all, asking, 'would you like to interface the very moment we get back to the Ark' was _not_ a good opening line.

Red Alert tensed slightly as the footsteps grew closer, Inferno did also, and when the footsteps stopped in front of the building, Red Alert suddenly hurtled at Inferno pulling him down, and this time it was _Red Alert_ who was doing the kissing as the stunned Inferno could only be pulled down to Red Alerts level.

The native paused, and left. Red Alert broke off the kiss instantly, and snarled, "Let's move."

Inferno was very nearly left behind in his dazed and bedazzled state.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert flopped down onto his recharge booth, and cursed himself triply for being a fool. _Inferno doesn't think of you like that. The only reason why he kissed you was because he had to._

He hissed in frustration as he turned over, his body nearly vibrating from the strain of repressing his body systems in answer to the kiss. _Inferno, you really drive me nuts. But at least I know what being kissed by you is like._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He vanished?"

"Yep. Went straight to his own rooms. Didn't get a chance to speak to him. I think he's mad about the whole kiss thing."

Jazz shook his head. "I don't know. After all, Red Alert kissed you back at the very last stretch."

"Yeah, but knowing Red, once he had found that plan had worked, he would stick too it. Besides, he broke off the second he could, didn't he?"

Jazz had to admit that that was true. Inferno shook his head sadly. "Sorry, but I don't think Red Alert likes me back."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Aww, isn't that sad, yet so cute at the same time? Their first kiss, and it was to get them out of trouble. Should I add in something else?


	2. Chapter 2

Ha, some people asked for more, so I did.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno had no idea what he was doing right in front of Red Alerts door. One second he had been telling Jazz that he didn't think that Red Alert didn't like him back, the next he was here.

He glanced over behind him as Jazz gave him two thumbs up. "C'mon, just go up and tell him what you feel." Jazz said, "It should all work out, just like with me and Prowler."

Inferno pulled a wry face at Jazz. "I believe Prowl locked you up right afterwards for disturbing his peace.

Jazz's grin grew even wider as he said innocently, "Yeah, and that lock up was one of the _stimulating_ ones I have ever had."

Inferno backed away from Red Alerts door, glaring at Jazz, "Jazz, I don't think-"

They were cut off by Red Alerts door hissing open. "Please, keep it down out there!" Red Alert snarled, appearing in the doorway. "I swear-"

He broke off when he saw Inferno standing in the hallway. "Inferno?"

Jazz made his getaway, dragging the twins after him. Neither dared rising too loud of a protest yet, seeming how Red Alert was still in optic range. "Jazz!" Sideswipe hissed, "We wanna hear also!"

"Nah, they both deserve better then that." Jazz said. "After all, they worked hard on getting us away from the searchers."

The twins snorted, and Jazz said, "I betchya five that they interface."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno could hear Jazz dragging the twins away, and from the look on Red Alerts face, he could hear it also. "Did the twins put you up to this?"

"NO!" Inferno yelped. Red Alert looked back at him steadily, leaning against the door. Inferno felt compelled to explain. "Actually, Jazz pulled me this way in order to do something, I didn't quiet catch it-"

Red Alert snorted disbelievingly, making Inferno blush. He had never been good with lying, but that had to be one of his worst lies possible. "Look, Red. I just wanted to say-"

Inferno hesitated and broke off. How was he supposed to say, 'I'm in love with you so can I kiss you again?' to a paranoid guy who believed that the entire world was out to get him. He could just _hear_ Red Alert saying, "I don't believe you. It's all a plot!"

Red Alert said hesitantly, "Inferno."

Inferno looked back at his friend. Red Alert had taken two steps foreword, so they were nearly touching. Nearly. Inferno wondered for a split second if he could pretend to stumble and touch Red Alert that way, but knowing Red, he'd see through it immediately. "Yeah Red?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

Inferno blinked, as Red Alert took a deep breath, and motioned for him to bend over a little. Puzzled, Inferno did so. Red Alert leaned foreword, and kissed.

Infernos CPU scrambled for an appropriate response to this, as his arms acted of their own accord. He pulled Red Alert closer, deepening the kiss.

Then Red Alert broke off suddenly, flushing an amazingly bright red. "s-sorry." He muttered, darting back towards his room.

Inferno snarled in frustration and shoved one foot on the closing door. "Red, that isn't nice." He complained.

Red Alert flushed, looking down at the ground. He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Inferno, just he was their and…

Inferno stepped into Red Alerts room, allowing the door to close behind him. "Now Red, we're going to pick off right where we left off, or I'm going to be unhappy."

"What do you mean by that?"

Inferno moved foreword, knocking Red Alert off his feet for a _second_ time that day to press his lips against Red Alerts.

Red Alerts hands scrambled against Inferno's armor, attempting to find something to hold onto. Inferno ignored Red Alerts hands, as he pressed deeper, wanting to express how he felt. When they finally broke off (only because Inferno realized that he could nothing more then kiss when in this position and then he wanted to get onto the next base, hopefully an overload) Red Alert still hadn't found a niche to dig his fingers in.

Inferno grinned down at Red Alert, teeth flashing in the darkened room. "Just so you know, the kiss earlier wasn't necessary. I just really wanted to."

Red Alert looked at Inferno, then growled softly, his hand hitting Inferno upside the head. "Stupid. If it wasn't necessary, then why didn't you just say so in the first place? You made me feel as if I was nothing more then someone to be used and tossed away."

Inferno sobered as Red Alert glared. "Sorry Red. I just-- didn't know what you would think."

Red Alert looked at Inferno, then smirked. With a strength that surprised Inferno, he had Inferno on his back in the recharge booth. "Very well then. Theirs only one way to cheer me up you know."

Inferno smiled back. "Dose that mean you'll move into my quarters, or do I have to move into yours?" He drawled softly in his thick, warm accent.

"We'll see." Came the noncommittal reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jazz looked at Inferno, who had come wearily into the rec room. By some miracle they were the only ones. "So, how'd it go?"

"Red Alert has a very voracious appetite." Inferno murmured, optics looking beyond Jazz. "We musta did it about fifty times before Red Alert finally got tired."

"And you?"

"I was up for a few more, but…" Inferno shrugged, and then his optics focused on Jazz.

"And just for your information, we started interfacing about three breems before your calculated time, so nobody won."

Jazz cursed. "Darn it! That was the last I had!"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsss

I wanted this to have a little humor, and I know I grinned while typing it (completely freaked my sister out) but yeah. It would be an OK attempt. Not as good as my stories with Bumblebee as a youngling, but can I just say that I am tired?


End file.
